Forum:Nikui Ryuchi
Questions 1. Why is your character obtaining Sage Mode? : He is not actually acquiring sage mode, as per the meditative technique employed by Naruto. He is a member of Jugo's clan (heretofore to be referred to as the Ryuchi clan, as their KG originates from that cave). :Nikui Ryuchi was traded to Kokushi no Naraku from Orochimaru as a form of mutually beneficial research exchange. Orochimaru got some deadly experimental agents, Kokushi got an endless supply of living human sample tissue. Win-win for the parties involved. Well, except for Nikui. The poor guy was tortured for years, being kept in frozen isolation and darkness, punctuated only by Kokushi surgically removing parts of his body for use in cloning and experimentation. 2. How will your character learn Sage Mode? Which animal will they learn it from? : Nikui Ryuchi will fall so deeply into madness, that he will come out from the other side. His mind will attain a level of meta-stability as he evenly weighs the pain of his existence, against the mania of his bloodline. Driven by a desperate, mad desire for freedom, he will delve into the finer points of his abilities. Namely, body modification and transformation of flesh. Being restrained in a freezer for years, heavily sedated and kept in perpetual darkness... he nonetheless planned his escape. :First, for a period after surgery, Kokushi would allow him to somewhat thaw in order to regenerate his lost limbs/organs. He used these times to practice the shifting of his body's tissue. Eventually he was able to change the position of his brain in such a way as to render Kokushi's anesthetic drugs ineffective. From there, he was able to maintain some consciousness of his surroundings as he was frozen and placed in storage. In time, he perfected his methods. He figured out how to dissolve his body fat into his bloodstream, which acted as a form of antifreeze, allowing him some limited mobility. From there, Nikui spent years in his isolation chamber, practicing self-developed techniques, such as dividing his body, forming flesh-clones of himself, and transforming into the appearance of other people. :One day, as one of Kokushi's assistants attempted to feed the "human culture", Nikui attacked him and assimilated his body and memories. Using the assistant's knowledge of the passwords and exits to the facility, Nikui managed to escape his confinement and gained his freedom. 3. Initially, will your character have access to an Imperfect Sage Mode or a Perfect Sage Mode? If Imperfect, will it progress to a Perfect Sage Mode? : He won't be using sage mode at all. His abilities will primarily deal with the manipulation of flesh, the ability to divide his own tissue to create flesh-clones, and an ability to assimilate the flesh of humans or animals to gain their appearance and memories temporarily. 4. How will your character obtain the Cursed Seal? What type of seal is it? And what kind of power grants it? : N/A 5. What are the drawbacks of the Cursed Seal? : Not a cursed seal weakness, but every time Nikui Ryuchi splits off a new body or regenerates, his maximum lifespan is reduced due to genetic degradation. 5. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for Sage Mode and/or Cursed Seal? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : He'd use his ability to try to ensure his survival and freedom. Naturally distrustful of authority and especially any who call themselves doctors, he will lash out violently against any who try to restrain or capture him. His flesh transformation abilities would be unique to this fanon, I believe, in that I am not aware of any who have used such an ability before. :As a mentally unstable person with a painful and twisted past, he'd likely cause great harm to the people and societies around him. He might try to use his abilities for the greater good in theory, by assuming the identities of corrupt officials who in his mind "cannot be trusted", but he'd invariably justify trying to replace every person in the society since he lacks the ability to trust anyone but himself. You Are Not Alone (talk) 02:07, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Sage Mode Appliations